NCIS and The Joker
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: Okay, so this fic takes place before the series starts and when Abby and Tony first join the team. NCIS gets a case to investigate a marine's murder in Gotham, and end up rescuing Tim Drake from the Joker when he was tortured. This will contain a lot of Papa!Gibbs, because we all know how good he is with children, and Robin is going to remind him a lot of Kelly. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Batman_**

**AN: This fic takes place before the series starts, so the team is not complete. There won't be McGee or Ziva because of this, which is out of character for me as they are my favorite characters. But I make up for it with Tim Drake. This basically starts about a year after Tony and Abby start working for NCIS. I don't know for sure when they both joined, but I think the fic pans out with time pretty well. If you want my fic where I make Tim McGee actually Tim Drake, that's _T__he Joker Returns. _If you want the one where I make McGee and Binx the same guy, that's _Forever a Cat. _**

Chapter 1

Gibbs's POV

They had found the marine's body in a dumpster beside an old warehouse.

Gibbs turned away from the place they'd found the body when Tony walked up to him.

"Well?"

"Just questioned the wife," Tony said. "Apparently she thought her husband was going a bit crazy for a while. He kept saying he was hearing screaming coming from this warehouse when he drove home from work."

"This warehouse?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Yes, Boss."

"Hmm," Gibbs was well known at NCIS for his famous gut, and right now it was telling him to go inside the warehouse.

"You want to investigate it don't you?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't answer. He walked into the building, knowing Tony would follow.

The NCIS probies had already taken the body back to autopsy for Ducky and the evidence back for Abby. Tony and Gibbs were free to search the area as long as they wanted.

"What do you think we'll find, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Whoever was causing the screams," Gibbs said. "And possibly our murderer."

Gibbs walked silently through the building, his gun out and ready, his agent following swiftly behind them.

They walked through the warehouse rooms for quite awhile. Gibbs was starting to wonder if for the first time ever his gut had been wrong.

He found out five minutes later that it wasn't.

Gibbs had come across several strange, sick cases, but what he saw in the next room was by far one of the sickest.

Gibbs had seen torture rooms before, but this one was horrific. There were syringes full of strange chemical serums that did God knows what, and a table hooked up to an electricity machine made to electrocute its victims, and strapped to it was a boy, maybe about fourteen, fifteen-years-old. Definitely no older.

He was tied to the table with leather restraints, and his mouth was gagged, probably to block screams after their dead marine had heard them and his torturer had gotten angry and killed him.

"Oh, God," he heard Tony murmur. This was Tony's first case that involved horrific things happening to kids. Gibbs was quite impressed that his agent hadn't thrown up at the sight of the dead kid.

Gibbs moved closer; they'd have to get the body to autopsy. He made to start taking the restraints off, when the boy's eyes snapped open. Gibbs was shocked, not only by the fact that the poor boy was still alive, but by the stunning irises in his blue eyes. They looked just like Kelly's.

Gibbs felt a lump in his throat for a moment at the thought of his deceased daughter, but quickly snapped out of it. He had work to do.

"Boss, he's alive," Tony said, practically jovial knowing the kid wasn't dead.

"I've noticed, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. He moved closer to the boy. Obviously scared, the boy jerked away, as much as he could while restrained and whimpered a little under the gag.

Gibbs turned back to Tony. "Tony, gather evidence. I'll calm him down."

Tony nodded. "Yes, Boss." He moved away, plastic gloves on, and began to gather the evidence such as DNA, the syringes, etc.

Gibbs turned back to the boy, who once again pulled on the restraints and tried to get as far away from him as possible.

"Hey, it's okay," Gibbs, said, crouching down beside the table he was strapped to. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy looked at him with slightly fearful eyes, but Gibbs noticed something underneath them: determination. This boy wasn't broken. Gibbs felt… _amazed. _Some of the strongest men had given in to torture, and it may or may not have been anywhere near as severe as this, and yet the boy showed signs of not giving it.

Gibbs took another look at his eyes and couldn't help thinking of Kelly.

"See, look," Gibbs took his hand and brushed it against the kid's. "See, nothing is going to hurt you now."

The boy looked skeptical, as if he was trained not to trust, but he didn't try to jerk away.

That's when Gibbs noticed his suit. The colors were red and yellow, and on his chest was the emblem _R. _

Gibbs had seen that in pictures of Gotham cases. That _R_, that suit, it belonged to Robin, the vigilante sidekick of Batman's.

Robin... was a child. Gibbs couldn't help but wonder what in hell Batman was thinking. He would have _died _before he would have let Kelly do something so dangerous, but apparently that didn't even help because she still died.

Tony came back over. "I got the evidence, Boss," he said, and then he noticed Gibbs's extremely somber expression. "What's wrong."

"Look at the boy's suit."

Tony did, and his green eyes widened. "But, but..."

"I know," Gibbs said.

"He's a vigilante," Tony said, his voice raising. "He's what, fifteen?"

Gibbs noticed that Tony's louder pitched scared Robin a little, and why wouldn't it? The boy had probably been yelled at a lot while being tortured.

Gibbs head-slapped Tony. "Lower your voice."

Tony winced. "Sorry, Boss."

"Take the evidence outside," Gibbs instructed. "Tell the Probies to take it back to Abby at NCIS. I'll get him out of here."

"Yes, Boss," Tony said, and he made to exit the room. "Oh, and Boss? You, you might want to look downstairs."

"Why?"

"I think he locked him down there sometimes," Tony said. "It, it was awful."

"Okay, now go, DiNozzo."

"Yes, Boss," Tony left the room.

Gibbs turned back to Robin, though he doubted that was the boy's real name.

He let go of the boy's hand and reached up to remove the gag from his mouth. Robin flinched.

"It's all right," Gibbs said. He had always been very good with kids, a talent he didn't possess with adults. "I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just going to untie you, okay?"

The boy stayed still, which Gibbs took as a 'yes'.

He reached up again, and this time Robin let him remove the gag from his mouth.

Gibbs then took out his knife to cut the restraints, and the boy visibly flinched, trying to jerk away. "Calm down, it's just to cut the restraints," he took the knife and began to slide it on the edge of the leather straps. "See?"

Once he had cut the boy free, Gibbs slid his knife back into his pocket.

Robin bolted straight up, his muscles tensed.

Gibbs got the impression that Robin was going to try to run away from him.

Gibbs sighed. He couldn't allow that. Robin was a vigilante who worked with Batman, who was on the most wanted list. Robin was also possibly a key witness to the murder of the marine, and even if he didn't see the kill, he knew what the killer looked like. But that wasn't the main reason Gibbs felt he had to keep the boy here. Looking at him, Gibbs saw a scared fifteen-year-old boy who was just tortured and needed medical care.

"Look, son," Gibbs said. "I know you're scared, but you are in no condition to run away right now. I need you to stay here. I can help you."

Gibbs noticed Robin's skeptical look was back. The boy was inching slightly away from him, and before Gibbs could stop him, he was on his feet, and darting away from him, but Robin was very injured and weak, despite how young he was and the type of training Gibbs was sure he'd had, Gibbs was completely healthy, and therefore, it wasn't too hard to catch him again, though it was harder than Gibbs had expected. Normal people who had been tortured wouldn't have been able to run away at all.

It added to Gibbs's amazement at the boy's skill and determination.

Once he'd caught Robin again, Gibbs knew the boy wouldn't come with him willingly, so he pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs, and slapped them onto the boy's wrists, and began to walk the fatigued, yet struggling boy out of the building.

**AN: So, what do you think? I know it's sad I couldn't include McGee or Ziva in this, but that's just not how the fic panned out in my head. :( Oh well, I hope you all like it anyway, don't worry, _Forever a Cat _and _The Joker Returns _are still definitely going to be updated for all you Tim McGee, Tim Drake, and Thackery Binx lovers out there.**

**Okay, I have a new update that I would like to add even though I already published the fic. Since I love McGee and Ziva, I have found a way to include them. The fic is going to start in the past, and then after awhile, I will flash to the future, where the whole team is. Basically, they will be having another case that involves Gotham villains, and Tim Drake, who will be the Red Robin by then, will come to their aid. **

**Thanks again,**

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Batman**_

**Also, I am so sorry. I posted a chapter for another fic I am doing by mistake in the beginning. I have fixed it now.**

Chapter 1

Bruce's POV

Bruce was anxious, though despite the fact he did a good job at hiding it, he knew that Dick could tell. He knew him well enough.

"We will find him, Bruce," Dick said, though the younger man looked worried too. Tim had been missing for about two weeks now. It had felt like a lifetime.

Bruce looked at Dick, who was in his Nightwing costume as Bruce was in his Batman costume.

He sighed. "I hope so, Dick."

Bruce didn't know if he could handle it if they didn't find Tim, or if when they found him he was dead. He went through that once with Jason, and look how that turned out.

Bruce leapt down from the rooftop of the building he and Dick were on. They couldn't afford to take a break from looking.

* * *

Gibbs's POV

Getting Robin to cooperate with him was almost impossible. The young boy kept struggling against him and was refusing to relent even a little.

Gibbs wondered what sort of willpower it took to train yourself to not give in, even when as weak as Robin was right now. Robin was displaying more self-discipline than any of the marines Gibbs had ever worked with in the army.

But he was too weak to get away. Gibbs wanted to get the boy some place he could be taken care of, but he also knew that he'd have to bring him in for questioning. After all, he not only was a possible witness to the murder but also was a vigilante who worked with Batman, who was on the most wanted list.

Gibbs lead the boy out of the building and onto the street, where he continued to struggle against him, and was assessing the area, or as Gibbs called it: finding all possible escape routes.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Gibbs said. "You're safe now."

Robin gave him that skeptical look again, as if to say, _then what's with the handcuffs?_

"Look, kid, I can't have you running away; you've been injured and need to be examined," he said. "I'm getting you to a hospital."

That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Robin started struggling with reinforced vigor, and Gibbs almost lost his hold on him.

"All right, all right, I won't take you to a hospital, but you're still coming with me," Gibbs said, and opened the door to the passenger seat of the car.

_I guess Ducky is going to have to examine the boy, _Gibbs thought.

He put Robin inside the car, gently, but still with enough strength to make him go inside, as he was refusing at first.

Gibbs shut the door and headed around to the driver's side, where he got in too. He immediately locked the doors, and put the child safe on them so if the boy escaped the cuffs, which Gibbs wouldn't be surprised if he could, he wouldn't be able to open the door.

Then he began to drive, trying to go slower than he usually did, as he had an injured passenger and felt he needed to be careful, not realizing that Robin had been in the Batmobile when Batman hit the nitro button.

Gibbs planned to get back to NCIS as fast as possible.

AN: So, what do you think? I intend to add more of Bruce and Dick later on, as they are extremely worried about Tim and have been looking for him quite awhile. I will also add some Alfred and possibly Jason.

**I'm still unsure of exactly how I might incorporate Ziva and McGee in this, and have come to the terms that though I may want to, it might not happen or may be a short sequel to this where they run into Tim again in the future. **

**I'm thinking of having a huge fight between Bruce, Dick, and Gibbs, where they're pissed that Gibbs didn't let Tim go so they knew he was safe and that he knows Tim's real face. **

**Well, thanks for reading, **

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or NCIS_**

**AN: Okay, I fixed the last chapter. I accidentally posted the wrong fic's chapter, so if you haven't read the right one yet, it's up now. Otherwise please enjoy this apology for adding the wrong chapter to the wrong fic. **

Chapter 1

Gibbs's POV

Down in autopsy, Ducky berated Gibbs about not taking Robin to a hospital, as he examined the struggling boy.

"I know, Duck," Gibbs said. "But he got so upset when I said I was going to take him there, started fighting me tenfold."

"I just don't understand how he is still conscious after all he's been through, let alone not having a nervous breakdown," Ducky stated, and then he looked Robin directly in the eye. "You are a remarkable young man."

Robin did not reply, as he hadn't the entire time. Gibbs was starting to wonder if the boy was too traumatized to talk, or if he just didn't want them to know what his voice sounded like on top of knowing his face behind the mask, which whoever had taken him must have removed.

"Well, I have to say, he is fine," Ducky said. "His vitals are okay, wounds aren't _too _bad; I've treated and bandaged them though. He should be fine, but Jethro, next time, take all tortured victims to the hospital, they probably won't be as strong as Robin is."

"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs said, and then turned to Robin and re-handcuffed him, (Ducky had insisted for the cuffs to be off while treating him), and began to guide him out of autopsy.

* * *

Dick's POV

Dick was more worried than he had ever been in his entire life.

They'd finally found the Joker's lair, only to find that not only were the Joker and Harley Quinn gone, but so was Tim.

They had found the torture chamber the Joker had, as well as the room he must have locked Tim in, which was pitch black and had bloodstains covering the walls when they shined a flashlight on it.

Both sights made Dick feel sick. Tim was his little brother. He was going to _kill _the Joker when they found him.

Bruce clearly had the same idea. Dick could practically see the anger radiating of Bruce, which wasn't the most common of sights, as Bruce was almost _too _good at hiding his emotions.

They'd found both Tim's mask and tracker, which had been cut out and broken so they couldn't find him. The mask being here meant one thing: the Joker knew what Tim really looked like. Dick knew exactly how bad that was. Now, if they ever got Tim back, the Joker would know who to attack even when Tim wasn't in his costume.

Dick remembered when Tim had to single-handedly defeat the Joker and send him back to Arkham, how furious he'd heard about the Joker being. He'd even vowed that Robin was his and his alone to kill.

Dick just hoped he hadn't done it yet.

Bruce turned to Dick, his eyes hard. "Let's go." His voice was perfectly calm, but Dick knew Bruce well enough to see the hidden meaning in the words.

_Translation: We are going to kill the Joker._

Bruce and Dick had always wanted to avoid killing, unlike Jason, but this time the Joker had taken it way too far.

It was time for things between Batman and the Joker to finally end resolved.

* * *

Tony's POV

Tony was surprised when he saw Gibbs leading Robin up the hall in handcuffs as the boy acted almost as if he was under attack.

"Do you want some help, Boss?" Tony asked, as Gibbs had almost lost his hold on Robin three times.

Tony wondered what would happen if Robin was not wounded right now and in perfect health. He doubted his boss would be able to keep the boy from escaping.

"I've got it, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, though at the same time he almost lost his grip on him again.

"Okay, Boss," Tony, said uncertainly. He decided to stick around so if Gibbs did find he needed help, which he would only accept if the boy _did _escape him, Tony would be there to help him.

"Come on," Gibbs said, "the Director wants us to question him."

"We're not really going to interrogate a fifteen-year-old boy who was just tortured?" Tony asked, appalled at the Director's orders.

"No one ever said Directors were smart, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "But, I don't think we'll be interrogating, more like just asking questions."

Tony felt better after Gibbs said that, and began to agree with his boss that Directors don't always make the best decisions.

From now on, Gibbs was going to be the only boss he had.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? I am still so sorry about the wrong chapter being updated, can't tell you enough how bad I feel about it.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
